The Best Pearls Come From the Ugliest Oysters
by Bellabear9898
Summary: Beca Mitchell just wants to run away. She wants to leave behind her abusive father and just run away plain & simple. Maybe not that simple because she has something holding her back. Her little brother William & maybe something or someone else? Rated T for language. Formerly know as If you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls-thanks for letting me know! XOXO -Bellabear
1. Chapter 1

**_This story has been bouncing around in my head for a while now and I just had to put it out on paper. I hope you like it!_**

**_P.S. My sequel of Beca's Hidden Life will be out this weekend hopefully!_**

* * *

**_Beca:_**

_I smile as I open the front door to my house to find my mother with an ear to ear grin on her face and a paint covered smock around her neck. Her most recent artwork was on an easel in front of her and the aroma of freshly baked cookies was in the air._

_My eight year old little brother William releases my hand and dashes forward in pursuit of his favorite chocolate chip cookies. I heave my heavy backpack onto the beige couch and flop down onto it as I begin to pull of my shoes, happy to be home._

_"How was school?" my mother asks me wiping blue paint off her face only making a bigger smudge._

_"Fine I guess; I got an A on my history test" I tell her._

_"That's great Beca! Good job!" my mom exclaims happily "I know that ninth grade can be hard"._

_"Thanks" I say as Willy runs to me and hands me a big cookie "And thank you" I say and he giggles biting into his own cookie._

_A car door slams closed outside "Your dad is home" my mother says grinning._

_He opens the front door and Willy runs and tries to tackle him. "Whoa there buddy" my dad says then he turns his gaze towards my mom and smiles "I'm confused, isn't the paint supposed to go on the canvas?" he jokes._

_"Shut up" she says beaming._

_"And how's my little girl today?" he asks holding out the arm that Willy wasn't clutching trying to pull him to the ground to a hug._

_I squeeze him and pull back "I got an A on my history test" I tell him._

_"That's great!" he says then he smells cookies "Oh cookies!" he exclaims._

_I laugh "You're a child" I say as he brings three of the biggest cookies back towards his office with him._

_"Got to love you dad" my mom says resuming her painting._

_And I do. I love my funny and understanding father, I love my artistic and crazy mother, I love my sweet innocent little brother but most of all I love my life._

* * *

I shut my faithful notebook and slide it into my drawstring backpack. I stand up, using the dirty alleyway wall as a crutch, and dust off my tattered jeans in hope to keep them clean.

Almost every word I had just written was a lie. I don't remember the last time I smiled for real and I can't believe that my mother would ever be happy again. I didn't love my father in the least and ever since I was eleven I hadn't been happy to be home.

Some of the story wasn't a lie like the part about my eight year old little brother William. He was real as can be and I needed to pick him up from first grade in a couple minutes. Another thing that was true was the fact that I was indeed in ninth grade and I was fourteen year old.

My home wasn't nice as it seemed. On the outside you would think it was a nice house with a happy all American family living in it. You couldn't be more wrong.

I didn't know why he did it, I just knew that one August day when I was only eleven years old when I had entered the front door instead of a warm hug to greet me there was a fist.

When my mother returned home I told her and she immediately grew angry and confronted my father about it. I didn't see her for the rest of the night and when morning came she told me to try to not anger my father as much as I could. When I left that day to walk to the bus stop with my little brother, all I could think about was the new matching bruises we had.

Ever since that day I had made it my job to take care of my brother. I wouldn't even let my mother be alone in a room with him for more than a few minutes because if my dad came in, she wouldn't do anything to stop him if he tried to hurt him.

I love my mother, I really do but I no longer trusted her. In some ways I hated her. I hated her because she would leave her children to suffer at the hands of her husband. I hated her because she wasn't strong enough to stop loving him, to get somewhere safe, she was so weak.

At school I mostly kept to myself and people stayed away from me. Maybe it was because of the dark eyeliner I wore, maybe it was because of the occasional bruises that would show through the coating of makeup I had over them or maybe it was my ear spike but nobody messed with me and I didn't mess with them.

I wait in the courtyard of William's school for the bell to ring, fixing my hair and clothes so it didn't look like I was hiding in alleys in hopes to not go home anything soon. I was ten minutes early but it wasn't like I had anything better to do.

I compose myself as another boy walks onto the courtyard. He is around my age, maybe a little older, and I've seen him around the school always crowded with friends. He rides my bus and has a little sister that goes to this school and he picks her up too but not from here usually. As he walks closer I chant in my head "Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me".

"Hi" he dark haired boy says as he stands beside me.

Shit.

I don't respond.

"Hello?" he asks again "Your Beca right? You go to my school, we have writing together".

Part of me is touched that he actually noticed my but the rest is too busy not caring. Writing is the only class I actually care about, it's right before lunch and I usually leave right after, no point in waiting around.

"Are you one of those girls who is all dark and mysterious and then she takes off her glasses and amazing scary ear spike and you realize she was beautiful all along?" he says his tone joking and his grin infectious.

"I don't wear glasses" I say.

"Then your half way there" he says smirking "You waiting for your brother?"

"Yes" I reply staring ahead.

"I'm waiting for my sister Mia, thanks for asking" he jokes hoping to get a reaction out of me.

"Do I smell weird or something, because this isn't usually the reaction I get out of girls" he says.

"I'm not most girls" I reply monotone.

"I've got that much" he says "I'm thinking of picking her up this way every day from now on, how do you feel about that?" he asks grinning.

"Just peachy" I reply.

Then the bell rings and a moment later little kids and streaming out of the school like it was an ant pile that was just kicked. I spot William running towards me with a little brown haired girls hand clutched in his.

"Hi Beca!" he says as he bounds up to me with a toothy grin "This is Mia, she's my wife".

I remember it being something all kids do in first grade so I just go along with it.

"Really now, when was the wedding?" I ask feigning excitement.

"At recess!" the little girl pipes up, her bright voice sounding like the ringing of a bell "I wore flowers in my hair, the other girls helped".

"Well I'm sure you looked beautiful" I tell her and she giggles.

"Who told you that you could get married" the boy beside me says to the little girl. I remember that he said his little sister's name was Mia. Oh shit.

She pouts "Too late Jesse!" she ends up saying then she hugs William "Can we have a play date tomorrow?"

Jesse looks up at me "Were related now" he jokes "Is it ok with you?"

I fidget "Where?" I ask.

"Willy said at his house, he said he had a bunch of pretty flowers he would pick for me!" Mia exclaims.

"That ok with you" Jesse asks.

"Um, no actually, we are having our kitchen redone right now so…" I lie smoothly.

"Ok so my house!" Mia exclaims "You're going to like our trampoline" she tells William.

"I could just pick them both up after school and we could meet at the bus stop?" Jesse suggests.

"Sure" I say "We have to get going".

"Sure, sure see you in third period Beca" he says and smiles.

"Yeah" I reply as our sibling's hugs each other tightly then come to stand by our side.

Once we have rounded the corner I stop and bend down to William's height. "Hey buddy I know you want to have friends over but you can invite people over William you know that" I tell him firmly.

"But she's my wife" he says his eyes wide.

"I know buddy and I'm sorry, I would change it if I could but I can't right now" I tell him.

"Ok" he nods.

"Alright, be strong little trooper" I tell him as I stand as we walk down the street towards our house of hell.

Once we are standing in front of the house I tell Willy the plan like always. I would go in first then I would come get him a moment later when I was sure he wouldn't be in harm's way.

I open the door and slide in quietly. I make my way to the fridge and slide some bottles of water and a few apples into my backpack. I hear thundering footsteps coming down the stairs and I brace myself.

"Hi daddy!" I say brightly.

"Whatever" he responds roughly pushing past me to get to the fridge.

"Sorry for being in your way" I apologize.

He turns on me "Will you just shut up!" he roars pushing my so I fell to the ground. "Get off the floor!" he shouts and I quickly attempt to scramble onto my feet when he roughly grasps my forearm and pulls me to my feet.

I keep my mouth shut.

"Go to your room" he says as he grabs a beer out of the fridge and stumbles into his study behind the stairs.

I check my arms for cuts but just find forming bruises. I quickly rush to the front door and slide it open quietly as William scampers inside and upstairs to his room.

When I'm in my room I feel at home. The house itself wasn't my home but this one room was. It was painted a light lavender color and I had decorated an entire wall with pages out of books I had read while the opposite wall was covered in record covers.

I slide my backpack under my bed and retrieved my backpack for actual school. The other was for collecting medical supplies and food when I found it. I was going to run away one day and I needed things to get me there.

I wash my face in the half bathroom I had attached to my room then change into my pajamas. I had already given Willy his food today so I was free for the night. I took out my writing assignment and actually tried with it before sliding it back into its folder.

I snuggle beneath the covers and hope that things will be better tomorrow. I hope for this every night. Nothing ever gets better.

* * *

**Did you like it? I am really feeling this story and I hope you do too!**

**Do my a HUGE favor and leave a review?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Bellabear**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys! It turned out you and thanks so much for reviewing so much!**

**Shout outs:**

**Sunshine011: Thanks and *pinky swears* ;)**

** .792aka annak47fans: Thanks!**

**Guest: Oops! Oh well too late now but thanks!**

**Gossipsweetlips: Friendship begins!**

**Oliviab13: Thanks!**

**Warkitty: The sequel will be out this weekend!**

**Anaeira: That's scarry! And thanks so much! 3**

**Jellolinda" Thanks! (It's like the fifth time I wrote thanks :)**

**Beca1247: Update-check**

**Apribs: Beca is still DJ-ing and all that still but I thought why not add in writing? But I will add in more DJ-ness soon.**

**Random person: Thanks and thanks for all the reviews on my other stories! Also the sequel to Beca's Hidden Life will be up this weekend.**

Morning comes way too soon and before I know it I am standing in front of my floor length mirror wearing long dark skinny jeans, a long sleeved dark blue shirt covered by a grey sweatshirt, and gray converse. My hair is around my face, a change from my usual up do, to cover the green and purple bruise that is on the side of my neck.

My strong foundation is covering the deep violet bruises that ring my wrists and my eyes are done with their usual dark eyeliner. My ear spike is looking as deadly as always meaning I am ready for school.

I walk downstairs without fear of seeing my dad; he was at work, and see that my mother had left us hard boiled eggs for breakfast. I roll and salt them just how Willy and I like them and pour us both a glass of apple juice.

William plods down the stairs just as I am dropping his eggs into a plastic bag for him to take to go.

"Come on Beca, I want to get to school early, were having a party today!" William exclaims grabbing my hand and trying to drag me out the door.

"I'm coming!" I shout grabbing his breakfast and follow him.

As we rush down the block towards the shortcut throw the narrow patch of woods to the school I notice the small house besides our own. The couple that had lived there was in the middle of a nasty divorce and they were both banned from the property. Hmm…

We get to the back corner of the school three minutes early and William is excited to see that Mia is there with Jesse.

"Hubby boo!" Mia exclaims running from Jesse's side to hug William.

"Wifey!" William shouts as they hug.

"So we meet again Beca" Jesse says wiggling his eye brows.

"Can you say that not sounding like you're in some old movie where you're the villain?" I quip glaring at him only half heartedly.

He chuckles "No, no I cannot".

William runs over to me "You remembered about the play date right? After school?" he asks eagerly.

"Um yea, you don't need anything right?" I ask him.

He converses with his wife for a moment "I need my bathing suit" he declares as I see the bell rings.

"Willy it's too late" I tell him.

"But we were going to go swimming!" the seven year old protests.

(I made a mistake before I wrote William as an eight year old first grader-not really. He is seven and in second grade, so is Mia and sorry for any confusion!)

I groan and give in "Can I give them to you in third period?" I ask Jesse.

"Sure thing" he replies.

"But you have to come swimming too!" Mia protests grabbing my arm.

"I can't I have a lot of stuff to do, sorry" I tell her "Now get going, you're going to be late".

They take off towards the doors and I turn to head home but Jesse stops me.

"Hey wait" he calls.

I turn around "You could actually come over if you want, you know to swim" he offers shyly.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I had stuff to do, I got to go, see you later maybe" I say and start walking back to my house.

I'm home long enough to scribble in some answers on my Spanish homework, eat my eggs, and grab our bathing suit bag before I have to head out to catch my own bus. I had just grabbed my backpack when the front door squeaked open and my mother entered.

"Hi honey, I'm glad I caught you" she says dropping her purse on the chair. I don't say anything. "Your grade in English has slipped to a D, get it up or your dad will be livid" she tells me.

"When isn't he" I mutter.

"Hey you dad works hard at Barden University" she says sternly.

"He also works hard at making all of our lives hell!" I shout. My mother holds her expression but doesn't say anything.

"Or haven't you noticed" I say my tone less harsh but mocking as I slowly walk towards the door "Mom have you noticed when daddy hits us, your children? Because the day I noticed it was when I was eleven and the bruises on my arms matched yours".

She looks enraged, depressed and weak at the same time and I almost want to take the words back but I don't dare.

"He loves us, and you should love him too, I do" she says quietly, her voice shaking.

I scoff and lean against the front door "Then that means you don't love your children, what about William, he is only seven and he gets fucking hurt because your weak" I spit out the last word.

"That's enough!" she shouts.

"You're so weak" I say giving a humorless laugh then closing the door after I exit through it.

Any normal child would immediately feel horrible once those words were out of their mouth but when you have been hurt so badly and your mother just stands by and lets it happen…let's just say I had little respect left for my mother.

With all that just occurred I had missed that it was now raining but I don't have an umbrella so I just pull up my hood and grab my headphones from my pocket and push them into my old I-pod. I blast my newest mix I had made with my mixing equipment and try and forget.

From the corner of my eye I see Jesse and a group of five of his 'popular' friends surrounding him walking towards the bus stop. Oh right we are getting assigned seats today. All the girls probably want to be seated next to him, hence the slutty makeup and shirts that are falling to their belly buttons.

As I approach the bus stop ten glaring eyes stare up at me and two light brown excited ones who belong to Jesse. He reminds me of a golden retriever, always there and always excited.

I lean against a tree a few feet from the stop sign where everyone else stood and enjoyed the rain. I notice that I forgot a blossoming bruise on my forearm but it's too late to cover it now; I'll just do it in the bathroom at school with my emergency makeup. A moment later the big yellow bus drives into view.

We board the bus and I see that everyone is in a game of musical chairs to find seats. I roll my eyes and sit in the first seat.

The bus driver gets out of his seat and stands at the front of the aisle "Alright everyone find a seat you want for the rest of the year, once were at school you will be filling out a paper and then it will be your permanent seat".

There is shuffling around from the back and the bus driver orders the kids causing the problems to sit in the front seats. He asks me to go to the middle and sit there, which I do grudgingly. I'm lucky enough to be sitting alone and I slide to the window to relax.

I'm pulled out of my musical trance when a male voice speaks "Can I sit here?" Jesse asks with a supposedly charming lopsided grin. This wasn't supposed to happen, the rules of our high school forbade him talking to me, he was Mr. popular and I was a misfit.

"Why?" I ask sarcastically "wouldn't you rather sit with needy sluts who worship you as a god?" I say with a sweet sarcastic smile.

"Nope" he says popping the p "I'd rather sit here, so can I?"

"Knock yourself out" I say and slide over to the side. He wants to sit with me? I wonder what the real reason was.

"Sure" I say.

He notices the bruise on my arm "What happened there?" he asks sounding generally concerned.

"Not sure actually, I bruise easily" I lie effortlessly.

"Oh ok then. I'll need your number so I can text you when to meet" he says.

"Can't we just meet at six or something?" I ask.

"But you know kids there forever causing changes" he tells me.

"Ok then its 301-255-9905" I tell him shyly.

"Cool so I'll text you later" he says with his grin "I'll let you get back to your music".

I muster a grateful smile and slide my ear buds back in. a moment later I notice glares from the other 'popular' girls that were Jesse's followers. The last thing I needed was jealous Jesse lovers after me.

We all exit the bus and I head off towards cooking, my first period. Here I don't exactly blend in but I'm not of notice but I don't feel that way when Jesse, one of the most popular people in school, screams out "Wait Beca!"

I cringe and turn to face him as he threads through the staring crowd to catch up with me "I need Willy's bathing suit" he says.

"It couldn't have waited until third period?" I ask.

He shrugs "Oh well" as I hand him the bathing suit from my bag.

"See you later Bec" he says shortening my name.

"Bec?" I ask.

"Short for Beca" he says then leans closer to me and puts him hand alongside his mouth like he is going to tell me a secret "That's your name" he whispers sarcastically.

I actually smile for real "Bye Jess. Short for Jesse" I do the same to him as he did to me a moment ago "that's you name" I say then turn and walk towards my class leaving a grinning Jesse se behind me.

A body almost slams into mine "You were talking to Jesse!" Stacie my one of two friends squeals as she loops her arm through mine. "Chloe is never going to believe this; he's like the hottest guy in school!"

Together the three of us made up group of misfits. Me with me dark clothes and makeup along with my overall I hate everything look on life, Stacie who was incredibly easy and she didn't care about what anyone else thought, and Chloe the thing that didn't belong. She was a happy person and was nice to everyone but people would always take advantage of her plus the fact that she had bad asthma made her the third and final member of our group.

"Our brother and sister are dating" I say using air quotes around the word dating.

"That's adorable!" Stacie gushes while winking at a guy we pass. "Hey there is this band playing in the park this weekend and we should totally go! Since the park is close to your house we could get ready there then go" she says.

My friends didn't know about my situation at home and I didn't intend to tell them.

"You know we have that huge science fair project due next week" I say pretending to care about grades.

"Dude you have science fifth period, when have you ever been here for fifth period? Come on at least honor me to come up with a good excuse" she rolls her eyes and laughs.

I laugh along with her "Fine I don't give a shit about the project, I have to watch my brother, my parents are going out for the day" I say hoping it sounded better.

"Whatever Bee, at least I know red will come with me" she says calling me by my nickname they had come up with for me back in seventh grade.

"See you in second" I say as we part ways for her to go to online history and me to cooking.

In cooking we would cook every day even if it was just something small. This is where my lunch came from. My teacher didn't know the specifics she just knew I didn't have lunch every day so she would let me take out whatever we made that day for me to eat.

I walk in the door and back to my seat next to my ginger friend in the back row.

She looks up from her phone "You were talking with Jesse!" she exclaims while whispering.

"It isn't a national emergency" I say as I drop my backpack.

"We are misfits and he is on rank eight" she says pulling out a piece of paper and a pen on the top three lines she starts writing "Rank ten is the funny trouble marker guys and girls, rank nine is the jocks and cheerleaders, rank eight, Jesse's rank, is the hot popular nerds and the sluts who love them" she pauses.

"Oh good I thought you were going to have another attack" I say sarcastically.

She sighs, catching her breath "seven is slightly less hot guys and pretty good looking girls, six is good looking good people who are normal, five is not bad looking people, four is girls with too much makeup, three is last resort date, two is the amazing people that is us and one is the socially awkward people" Chloe rattles off. This is basically the handbook of high school.

"Thanks Chloe I feel very secure now" I say as we are presented a cook book page and baking ingredients to work with.

We work together to make two dozen chocolate chip peanut butter chip cookies which are totally delicious. The bell is about to ring so I brown bag my remaining nine huge cookies and stuff them into my bag.

"I don't want to go to science" Chloe whines "Your lucky you have English second".

"Yeah no, Ms. Green is horrible, I'm skipping see you tomorrow" I tell her as the bell rings.

Usually I just keep myself entertained until it's time to pick up William but I'm not picking him up today so I need to find something to do. I'm sure as hell not going home though.

Somehow I find myself in the huge gymnasium in the center of the school. There is no worry of anyone being in there because they were running laps. I climb to the top of the bleachers twenty feet up and eat another cookie. I'm not sure how it happened but one moment I was sitting and the next I was seeing how easy it was to reach one of the pipes running along the roof.

I pulled myself up and swung around for a moment. I dropped to the ground, shouldered my bag and pulled myself on top of the pipe, it easily supporting my weight. The next moment I am climbing higher until I am at least thirty feet up and on a large tube that is hidden behind another creating a small nook just big enough for my small frame.

Everything feels alright, except for the fact that the gym is about to be occupied.

**Somewhat cliffhanger! Please review!**

**XOXO**

**-Bellabear**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing to say except thanks for reviewing so much…onto the story!**

* * *

I hear them before I see them. The large gym doors creak open and voices cut through the silence that I had come to love.

"-don't worry Jesse I'm sure your ankle will be better soon just hang-out here for now and lift some weights, not standing up" says a deep voice that sounds suspiciously like the coach.

The walk towards the center of the gym and I press myself closer to the pipe that was hiding me suspending me thirty feet in the air. Based on what he said Jesse-why did it have to be Jesse- was going to be working on the weight bench …right…below…me.

"Sure thing but when can I get back out there to play?" Jesse asks probably about the school soccer team. He was pretty good; I've seen him play once or twice.

"Soon son but I want that ankle one hundred percent healed; you're our best offense and we don't need your out again. Now get lifting and you can train for goalie" says the coach.

"Alright" Jesse says and the coach leaves him to lift and me to hide.

I watch as Jesse crosses over to the weight bench under the nook where I was concealing myself. He dropped his backpack and lay down on the bench but didn't yet start raising the weight.

Even though I knew I was well hidden I still felt as if he could see right through the pipe I was on. What was this guy doing to me?

I come to the conclusion that he will be here for a while so I try to sit in a position that still hides me but doesn't make me want to want to fall out of the places rather than stay in the uncomfortable position I was in now. I lean back and try to balance my head on the wall as I attempt to slide my legs into a cross.

I pulled a hair tie off of my wrist and pulled my hair into a side pony so it wouldn't get stuck on the wall. I had forgotten about the bruise on my neck so when I try this I utter a moan of pain.

Jesse stops what he is doing and sits up. "Who's there?" he calls, his voice echoing around the gym. I stay quiet. "I know someone is there" he calls again. I try and squeeze myself into the corner more but Jesse catches it. "I see your foot" he says sounding amused "Grey converse…...Beca?"

Shit.

"Hey" I call down weakly.

He laughs "Only you could fit up there" he says.

I slide out from behind the pipe "Sup".

"What are you doing up there?" he asks.

"Skipping class in style" I say as I swing myself on top of a pipe running along the length of the wall and walk down it like I've done it a million times.

He laughs "Why aren't you going to class?" he asks.

"Is that even a question?" I say as I drop my backpack to the top of the bleachers then take hold of the bar over it and swing down.

"Are you a monkey or something?" he asks incredulous.

"I'm just small and light" I respond as I finally set foot on the floor of the gym.

"Yea you are" Jesse says walking over to me as the bell rings "You skipping writing too?" he asks.

"No I like writing, plus we are getting partners for the project today" I tell him as I shoulder my bag and start walking towards the door.

"Wait I'll walk with you" he says and catches up with me "What happened to your neck?" he asks.

Shit I forgot to take my hair down and my bruise was out for all to see; at least Jesse was the only one who had seen it. I let my hair lose from its tie and cover my neck with my dark brown waves.

"What happened?" he asks again.

"Again I have no idea, I bruise really easily" I say casually as we walk into the hallway.

Chloe attaches herself to my other side and starts talking a mile a minute about the concert things Stacie was talking about earlier. It is obvious that she doesn't notice Jesse standing there.

"Chloe" I interject and motion towards Jesse with my eyes.

Her eyes go wide "Oh hi Jesse" she says.

"Hey Beale" he greets calmly.

She smiles at him "Oh well um I got to get going Bee, I'll see you at lunch" then she rushes off towards her third period.

"That's Chloe for you" I say as we walk into writing and part ways to go to our seats, His in the middle and mine in the back corner.

"Alright class" the teacher greets "Today you are all getting partners for the project due next Wednesday. Presentations are on Thursday and Friday".

Everyone is looking around the room for a partner excitedly. "Nope sorry, I am picking your partners" everyone groans "I'm the teacher; this is payback from when my own teachers did this to me".

We all write our names on a slip of paper provided then drop it into a hat when the teacher walks around with a magician's hat.

"Ok the first group is…Maggie Nary and…Alexis Alexander, you will be doing life in the 1930's" the teacher reads loud and clearly. She goes through a couple names and none so far have been mine. I really don't care who I am with but I hope not Jesse, he sees too much. Sadly probability hasn't been in my favor lately.

"Beca Mitchell and…" she draws out the word "Jesse Swanson". Of course. "You will be doing migrant farm workers".

She goes through more names and the specifics of the project. We have to create a twenty paged PowerPoint about our topic. Each topic relates to the book Of Mice and Men we were reading in a few weeks.

The rest of writing passes by in a blur and before I know it the bell has rung and I shuffle out of class to go to the tables in the courtyard for lunch. As I am walking I decide to go into the bathroom to touch up my bruises.

I had just finished and walked out of the handicapped stall when the 'popular' girls a.k.a Jesse followers enter the bathroom and stop to glare at me. I smile I sweet smile and try to exit but they stop me.

"You should stay away from Jesse, he's never going to like you" says the girl blocking the door. I just lean back on my heels and smile amused. "Why would he like you anyway; an emo bitch" she spits out the words.

"You're not fooling anyone" another girl sneers "stop with the get up and build a bridge and get over him. He is way too good for you".

"Get real girl, if you didn't wear so much eye makeup and dark clothes then you might actually be not ugly but sadly nothing gets rid of desperate" says a different girl.

"Look I never asked Jesse to follow me around like a lost puppy but I can't do anything about it. So you and the rest of your twig bitch friends go fuck yourself" I say and push past the annoying girl in the 'I love nerds' tee shirt and out the door.

I find Chloe and Stacie at our usual spot; a big banyan tree in the grassy area of the court yard. Everyone else would crowd around the grass but we actually sit in the tree. There is this huge branch that we all sit on and let our feet dangle below us as we eat.

I come upon the tree where my friends sat and swung my backpack up to the awaiting Chloe who hung it on a branch where the rest of theirs were hanging.

I groan as I hoist myself up into the tree beside them.

"Another hard day at being Beca?" Chloe says jokingly.

"Well you know how Jesse has been following me around and we've been talking and stuff? Well his followers ganged up on me in the bathroom and told me to stay away from them" I say laughing.

"Really?" Chloe asks "What did you do?"

"I told them to go fuck themselves" I say casually as I pull out my brown bag of cookies.

"Classic Beca" Stacie says as she takes a bite of her apple.

"But why can't you come to the concert this weekend? Chloe whines.

"I just can't ok" I say trying to think of an excuse when my eyes land on Jesse crossing the courtyard "I'm hanging out with Jesse" I chose then take a bite of my cookie.

Their eyes nearly fall out of their sockets "Seriously! Why? Omg Beca!" they squeal excitedly. I actually feel bad; they are so happy for me.

"We are taking our siblings to the pool" I say.

"You have to buy a bikini!" Stacie gushes having been over to my house once when my parents were out of town "I've seen your closet and you only have two one pieces" she says and Chloe nods in agreement.

"Fine I'll buy something" I give in even though there is no pool date-it's true, I need a bikini.

The girls quickly fix their hair and straighten. I look at them confused and then turn to see Jesse and two of his friends walking towards the base of our tree. I may have fixed my hair too.

"Hey Beca" he calls up, his voice sounding so…ah no Beca don't think like that.

I look down at him "Hey" I say.

"For the project do you maybe want to come over today, I mean since you brother already is?" he asks and I can detect a hint of nervousness.

"Um…" I trail off as Chloe and Stacie shake their heads vigorously "Sure, I'll have to be a little late though, I have to take care of some stuff, but um yea sure" I say.

"Cool, you know where I live right? Just a few houses down from you?" he asks.

"Yea I think I know" I respond and it looks like Chloe is about to burst from excitement.

"Alright see you later" he calls up grinning his grin then him and his friends-Donald and Bengi, more 'cool nerds' as some put it- walk back to their usual spot by the fountain.

"Bye" I say then my friends burst into a fit of giggles. "Shut up guys" I groan and I turn to see Jesse smirking back at me and I turn beat red and turn away. "That's great guys now he thinks I like him!" I exclaim.

"But you do!" Chloe protests.

"No I don't!" I fight back hoping I was loud enough so Jesse will hear and know that

I don't like him. Because I didn't, I did not like Jesse Swanson, not in the least. Or at least I thought I didn't.

* * *

**Sorry I took a while, I've been working on my zombie Halloween costume which by the way is awesome. Thoughts? What about the project their doing? Will Beca's dad mess up her life even more? Will Jesse find out?**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows of this story! Pretty please leave me a review? Please?**

* * *

**Review Schedule:**

**0-4 Reviews = Update Saturday**

**4-8 Reviews = Update Thursday**

**8-12 Reviews = Update Wednesday **

**12 Plus = Update Tuesday**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**-Bellabear**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I last updated but I had major writers block on this story! Not my other ones but just this one! Well and my Gallagher Girls one too a little bit. I hope you like it and reviews are always appreciated! :o)**

* * *

I had actually stayed the whole day at school today and it turns out I'm actually pretty good at math, I got two tests back and they were both A's. The bus ride home with Jesse had been uneventful but funny as he talked about the current events we could do.

I was going over to his house around four and as I open from front door it was three ten. Usually my father would still be at work grading papers but the moment the scent of alcohol hit my nose I knew he was home.

"Beca!" he roars slamming his office door open "Why the hell do you have a D in Chemistry!"

"I'm sorry" I say my voice shaking at his anger "I'll fix it but look I go two A's in math" I say hopefully showing him the papers.

He bats then out of my hands "Pick them up!" he hollers and shaking I get down on my hands and knees and scoop up the papers.

I hear the impact before I feel it, the loud smack of his boot against my exposed side. I cry out and fall to the side, curling into a ball as tears of pain travel down my cheeks.

I catch sight of my mother huddled in the doorway of his office, barely holding back tears. When she sees me make eye contact she mouths that she is so sorry but I just glare a menacingly as I can with the amount of pain I am in. Though the tears in my eyes I see her choke back a sob full of hatred for herself, and I choke out a pained laugh, how could she let this happen to us and just sit by.

Without another word he turns and slams his office door behind him leaving me crying in a mess on the floor. After a long ten minutes I gather up the courage to drag myself off the cold floor. Sobs still rack my body but I manage to climb to my feet and wobble up to my bedroom.

I'm just glad that I said that William could go over to Jesse's, if he were here I would have protected him and that would have made my dad angrier.

I lock the door behind me and fall onto my bed in a heap. A moment later I pull myself into a ball and let the tears flow but quickly command myself to stop. Ok what is wrong with me? I peer at myself in the body length mirror and see that I barely resemble a human anymore.

My hair was a mess and my clothes were tattered and blood stained. I peel off my shirt to see a blossoming bruise spreading across my mid section. Two shallow cuts adorn my arms, blood dripping down my arm.

I breathe in and out then get to work. I start with just stripping away my pants too but not much else damage is done. I take a washcloth from my stash and soak it in water and peroxide then slowly run it down the length of my arm, not even cringing, I was used to this.

Once my arm was free of blood and the cut was cleaned I wrap it in clean white gauze and redress myself in long jeans and a black tank top with a dark blue knit top over it, I'm meeting Jesse soon. I will not let my father of all people ruin my life; I was going to see a friend, I was just going to do it safely.

I slip out my window with my backpack over my shoulder and slowly decent into the thick branches of the tree. Once again my eyes land on the abandoned house beside mine. I was still early for Jesse's and what can I say I'm curious.

The people who had used to live here were in the middle of a bad divorce and were banned from the house…I see potential. I try the front door and find it locked but with a little jiggling with my hair pins pops open.

I grin satisfied with myself; the hose was really small with just a front room that connected to the kitchen then a hallway that goes back to a single bathroom and two small bedrooms.

The old couch and coffee table had a layer of dust as well as everything else but with a little cleaning this could be a nice house again. I glance at my watch and see that it is time to leave if I want to get to Jesse's on time but I am defiantly coming back here in the future

I walk down the road with Jesse's nice house in sight. He seemingly came from a perfect family, nice mom who was determined for her kids to get good grades, a dad who was funny and caring, an adorable little sister, and a nerdy boy who for some reason wanted to hang out with a weird girl also known as me.

I reach the front door and ring the doorbell, the lights were on and a warm glow emitted from inside. I hear a shuffling then the door opens and the glow of the house pours out, warming the cold evening.

I am greeted by the smiling face of Jesse's mother. Her blonde curly hair frames her flawless face and she looks like the perfect all American mom.

"Hi honey, you must be Beca" she greets "Oh just come right in, it must be freezing out there".

I shuffle forward into the house which smells faintly of cinnamon "Hi Mrs. Swanson" I say politely.

"Oh please call me Linda" she says and I smile. "Jesse! Your girlfriend is here!" she shouts up the stairs and I freeze.

"Um… Linda were not dating, I'm here so we can work on a project for school" I tell her.

"Oh I know but I think he likes you plus it's fun to annoy him" she grins Jesse's childish grin.

She shrugs "Oh and Beca your little brother and Mia are outside if you need them" she says then walks into the kitchen and resumes cutting onions.

I'm caught off guard when a juice pouch is tossed my way. I catch it an inch in front of my face "Hey weirdo" Jesse says from the fifth stair up.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Juice, and I think the response you were looking for was-"he takes on what is supposed to be my voice but just sounds like a gay sounding Jesse "Hi Jesse the best person in the world! I love juice pouches, thanks so much!"

I burst out laughing but maintain a halfway believable serious face "That's not funny" I say but my smile cracks through my cover and Jesse laughs at my effort.

"Here lets go upstairs" he says smiling and we walk up the stairs together.

"Damn" I mutter when we walk into his room and an entire wall is a bookcase filled with movies.

"It's a little much" Jesse allows.

"Is this a museum? I feel like this is blockbuster but I've only seen them in pictures" I say and Jesse laughs.

"I just love movies, is that a crime?" Jesse jokes.

"No but hording isn't a good thing either" I point out.

He laughs again "We could watch one if you want, we have a while until the project is due" he says, his eyes scanning the shelves hungrily.

"Can we do something else? We could visit a gynecologist, or listen to Justin Bieber" I smirk at my own joke.

"What do you not like movies or something?" he asks disbelievingly. I sip my juice pouch innocently. "How could you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies!" he says looking at me like I said that I hated water or something.

"They're fine I just get bored and never make it to the end" I defend myself.

His face takes on a look of pure disbelief and heart break "But the ending are the best part!" he says and I get the feeling that Jesse wasn't totally sane and that he would try to sell me on movies as much as a door to door religious person would.

His face is so sad, nerdy and disbelieving that I almost want to hug him. I get the feeling that I've kicked his puppy or something. Despite his face I stay strong.

"They're predictable!" I defend "The guy gets the girl and that kid sees dead people and Darth Vader is Luke's father".

Jesse looks like he's found something "Oh so you just happen to know the ending of the biggest cinematic reveal in history?" he challenges.

"Vader in German means father" I remind him and laugh a little "His name is literally dark father" I say ending the sentence with a seriously face.

"So you know German, no wonder you don't like fun things" he says and I give him a look as I sip my juice pouch "You need a movie education. You need a movication and I'm going to give it to you" he decides.

"Is that even a word" I ask.

"It is now" he says smirking and I roll my eyes "So are you in?" he asks.

"For what?" I ask.

"Your **movication**!" he exclaims.

"Yeah no" I say, no movication for me.

"Oh come on Beca! It'll be fun and I'll provide popcorn" he baits me.

This pauses me, I do love popcorn "What kind" I ask suspiciously.

His face lights up and he responds quickly with a new edge "Movie theater popcorn, double butter and I'll also provide root beer and-" he walks over to a single draw and slides it open to reveal an entire seven eleven's worth of candy stuffed in there "-and the candy you want" he smirks triumphal.

My resolve flickers "Fine" I give in and Jesse's grin may as well have been a Macy's day balloon for how big it was.

"So what do you want to watch first?" he asks.

"We still have the project to do I remind him.

"Damn. Fine ok so we can do a current event or a past event" he says.

"Great depression" I input and Jesse agrees.

We work for a few hours sipping root beer and snacking on popcorn and candy, him trying to sell me on movies I had never heard of and me rebutting all of his persuasions. We didn't get that much work done but for once I actually enjoyed myself.

And that was the beginning of our friendship.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please tell me what you liked and didn't and ideas for the future also what you think will happen. I'm trying my best to update as much as possible but school is hard and I need all A's so really speedy update are not going to be common but the more reviews, the faster I write.**

**0-5 Reviews = Update Wednesday (next week)**

**5-10 Reviews = Update Monday**

**10-15 Reviews = Update Saturday **

**16+ Reviews = Update Thursday**

**Please review! XOXO!**

**-Bellabear (A fellow weirdo:o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not much to say other than thanks for reading!**

* * *

"I swear I am not lying, I have an honest to god date on Friday" Stacie was saying as we walked back to our usual spot in the tree after buying sodas from the lunch line. She giggles childishly "Only one more day!" she says in a sing song voice.

"You, Stacie Conrad have a date?" I ask bewildered then specify "A date, not a hookup?"

She sighs and smiles "A date and I quote-" she holds her fingers the air and makes air quotes apparently quoting whoever asked her out "Hey Stacie, do you want to maybe grab some pizza or something on Friday?"

"Isn't that how most of your hookups start out as, a date?" I ask.

"Let me finish!" she exclaims "And then I said that I'm not going to sleep with you and he said that it was just a date and that he didn't listen to the rumors" she says excitedly.

"Well then a toast" I say raising my orange soda to meet her sprite "To you finally having a date".

She toasts back then gets an apologetic look on her face "Well there is one little catch" she says looking at me "He said that his friend really needed to go out and well long story short, it's a double date and I need you to come" Stacie finally blurts out the last line.

I groan "Stacie"I start "you know I don't do dates".

"I know Beca but I finally have a date!" she begs "Someone who doesn't just want me but actually me…does that make sense?"

I smirk "You never make sense but I've learned to interpret" I joke.

She bumps me with her hip "Oh come on Beca please, I'm begging you! Do it for me, I need love in my life Beca" she says.

"You have more love in your life than most married couples" I say and she shrugs.

"Real love" she specifies.

"I'll do it-" I start but before I can finish Stacie excitedly surprise hugs me "Thanks for the heart attack by the way, and only if you get off my back about all social events you want me to come to".

"Done!" she squeals "Oh and in case you were wondering, which I know you so were, his name is Donald!"

I snort in laughter "Donald?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes but agrees "I know but he has these hipster glasses and he makes it work" she says as we reach the tree and starts up the little ladder like branches to get up.

Instead of climbing up I just reach up and take hold of the branch we sit on and use my (quite impressive if I do say so myself) arm strength to pull myself up onto the branch.

"Damn girl you got muscles" Stacie comments.

I shrug "Where's Chloe?" I ask wondering where my favorite little redhead went.

"She went home early" Stacie says "asthma attack, but it wasn't too bad, just a minor one, she had to go home just in case though".

"Poor red" I say shaking my head sadly.

Stacie gasps and points "There he is!" she exclaims.

I look where she is pointing and see a fairly tall Indian guy with spiked up black hair and hipster glasses that Stacie told me about, and he was walking with none other than Jesse.

"Hmm" I make a sound of approval "Nice choice" I complement.

She grins and makes a noise resembling a growl from a cat or something "I know right" she says looking at him with a hungry look that scares me a little "So I don't know the friend's name but were going out at seven to the Italian place-we'll pick you up-then were going to a movie" she explains as we inconspicuously watch the two of them.

"Alright sure, what should I wear?" I ask.

"Well the pizza place is nice, it's some Italian place so dress nice, maybe a dress" Stacie shrugs as she traces the outline of all of our names etched into the tree bark with her finger nail.

I chuckle "Yea I am so not wearing a dress Stacie, you can't make me" I say stubbornly.

"At least let me come over so we can get ready together; or beforehand so we can plan what you're going to wear" Stacie begs.

I ponder her proposition "Sure, come over like an hour after school today" I allow and she grins wildly "Oh but I um moved next door, one over-the little house".

What was I doing?

"The little one that is really nice inside?" Stacie asks "Cool, so I'll be over like an hour after school so around four maybe sooner. I can't wait to see how your room is rearranged."

We sit in silence for a minute as Stacie pulls out her sandwich and cookies while I pull out my bag of today's creation-a dozen meatballs- and pop one in my mouth.

Stacie starts coughing and I turn to her in time to see her trying to fix her hair and push up her boobs nonchalantly. "What's wrong with you?" I ask her.

She smiles sweetly then laughs "Beca" she says still smiling "Donald is coming over here, play nice will you?"

"Why are you pushing up you boobs if you're not going to hook up with him?" I ask.

"If you're not going to hook up with any guy why are you wearing makeup? A push up bra? Skinny jeans? That low cut top?" she looks to me, almost begging me to protest "I want to look hot, duh".

"My other bras were dirty" I say in a small voice "and it's not that low cut".

She smiles again-Donald must be below us "Hey Donald" she calls down happily.

I look down to see the nerdy boy from before, some other nerdy boy with curly hair and Jesse, Jesse with a stupid ridiculous grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Stace!" he grins up at the flirty girl "Want to maybe join us for lunch?"

Jesse smirks up at me triumphantly as Stacie responds "Or maybe you want to join us? We have meatballs and cookies?"

"Sure just um…how do we get up there?" he asks uncertainly.

She laughs "Try Beca's way, just one little chin up, then the rest of your body" she smirks "Oh by the way boys this is Beca".

"Hey" Donald calls up and I give a little wave as the other curly haired boy says hi too and introduces himself as Benji.

Jesse has a different approach, as usual. "Well hello there miss Beca, I am Jesse Swanson-captain of the future acapella club, skilled vocalist, good looking and available" he winks then smirks at my raised eyebrow.

Donald decides to explain the nerd "He's something of a ladies' man if you hadn't noticed".

"Oh I've noticed, I'm lucky enough to be the partner of this nerd for the writing project" I say sarcastically "But have either of you noticed that he is a total weirdo?" Donald and Bengi laugh and Jesse blushes bright red "Now come right up" I taunt, drawing out the word right.

Our tree was big enough for the three of us but all five we would be squeezed. I almost suggest that they sit in the similar tree adjacent from us but then Stacie would lose her closeness the so desired.

The guys make it up into the tree impressively (the way I did it so not impressive for me but Stacie said it was to Donald like three times) and somehow Jesse ended up with his leg squished against mine.

"So Beca" Jesse starts with a huge stupid grin on his face "How opposed are you to joining acapella?"

I manage to keep the amused smirk on my face "Wow, I've been with you for" I look at my wrist watch that isn't there "less than two minutes and your already annoying".

"With me huh?" he asks smugly.

I roll my eyes annoyed "Beside you, in your presence, in the general area, vicinity, take your choice of synonym" I respond quirkily.

He chuckles "I'm serious, sing a few bars for me, I bet your good."

"Oh she is" Stacie inputs from Donald's side "we sing while we walk all the time, she's really good."

Jesse smirks triumphantly "Did I hear you say we?" he questions.

She blushes as all the attention turns to her "Maybe" she admits in a small voice.

"So we have two singers here" Jesse says "Any interest in acapella?"

"What is it?" she asks as the breeze blows her dark hair back.

"It's like normal singing but you make the sounds of the beat and instruments with your mouth, it's really cool, tell them Donald" he says nudging Donald's shoulder.

"Thanks bro, I couldn't have at least gotten one date with her? Now she knows I'm a nerd" he says sarcastically.

She puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles "I think its cool" she says and Donald smiles back.

"So Beca" he turns back to me "Just let me hear you sing, come on most of the people aren't on the quad so no one would hear you but us" he says hopefully.

I look over at Stacie to see her nodding encouragingly "Fine then all of you, including Stacie, have to sing first" I say smugly.

"I'm cool with that" Jesse says and Donald and Benji shrug but Stacie looks frightened.

Donald takes her hand in his "Come on babe, I bet your great" he says smiling at her as she blushes. "What song?" he asks me.

"Your choice" I respond.

They all look at each other for a moment then Donald says confidently "Let it whip".

"You first Donald" I say.

He holds his hands up in surrender and begins "Wanna see you with it, sure could treat your right, give me just a minute, of your time tonight" he belts out impressively then looks expectantly at me.

"Damn you can really sing" I compliment.

"Thanks" he nods "now you Benji".

Benji looks like a little shy nerd but his singing is great. "I know you're into groovin', love your body language, baby let me know, you got me sorta anxious" she sings shyly as he blushes.

"You're really good Benji" I say and he blushes deeper.

"The best for last" Jesse says smirking at me. I just look at him then he begins "We both are here to have the fun, so let it whip" he belts and I just blink shocked because I am exactly that. I smile unimpressively and cough to sound normal but his voice blew me away, it was so just wow.

"So?" he says still smirking.

"I've heard better" I say and turn to my little friend "Come on Stacie, you're never shy."

She straightens and grins seductively at Donald before saying "Fine but I don't know that song, can I do your cup song?" she asks.

Before I can respond Jesse does "Cup song?" he asks.

"Um yea" I blush "I made it up a while ago, it's this song and hand movements you do with this cup to make the beat, well you'll see" I say and toss Stacie a plastic cup I had in my bag.

She takes out a binder from her bag and sets the cup on it. She takes the cup and starts doing the motions and singing loud and clear "I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottles of whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say" she finishes and we applaud.

"You wrote that" Jesse asks me.

"Uh yea, my turn" I say and Stacie passes over the cup and binder. "Do I really have to?" I ask and Jesse grins his grin and nods "I'm starting from the beginning though."

I set the book on my lap and take the cup in my left hand and start the motions "I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottles of whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say" I pause to breath and see Jesse grinning in amazement, naturally I blush.

"When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. Your gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone" I finish and set down the cup after its last noise.

"Wow" Jesse breathes "your amazing Beca".

"Thanks" I say shyly and look down.

So much for just being friends.

* * *

**So some Jeca going on, Now Beca likes Jesse! Please leave a review and tell me what you think will happen, and what you think of the StaciexDonald pairing, because I love it. Thanks for all the support on this story, I only have a few chapters but so many favorites, follows and review so thank you!**

**Update Schedule:**

**0-5 Reviews = Update Sunday.**

**5-10 Reviews = Update Friday**.

**10-15 Reviews = Update Wednesday.**

**17+ Reviews = Update Tuesday.**

**-Bellabear**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry again it's been so long but the next chapter is finally here :) I hope you like it and thanks so much for all the nice reviews, they mean so much me.**

* * *

The bus ride home with Jesse was uneventful yet amusing as he tried to guess my favorite things but failed miserably much to my entertainment. I had rushed off the bus without so much as goodbye because of Stacie's impending arrival in under an hour. Why had I told her that I had moved next store? Now all I had to do was move my entire bedroom and few other things into the house next door, that shouldn't be hard (note the sarcasm).

Carefully slipping past my father's silent study, I crept up to my bedroom and skillfully notched a chair behind the door handle so entry was hopefully impossible. I spot the small set of French doors leading to my even smaller balcony. I owed my father one thing and one thing only; he gave us a beautiful house.

I open the French doors and allow in a fresh gust of early winter wind. I stand there as the air washes over me, blowing my dark hair away from my face and savoring the gorgeous cool weather. After spotting the tall tree that grew to past my house I carefully took hold of the closest strongest branch to me and lifted myself out over the open air. My feet make purchase on another branch and before I know it I am to the ground and walking towards the abandoned house.

I had relocked the door before leaving last time so I have to pick the lock again but it's easy; I prided myself in being able to break into houses so easily, It wasn't a skill that I had used often but when the time came it was helpful.

Similar to before upon entering the house a dusty but welcoming scent fills my nose. This would be a nice place to live, it didn't have the multiple bathrooms and balconies that my house did but I would much rather live here than at home with my father.

I take all the pictures down of the family that once lived here and hide them in a kitchen drawer then scope out which bedroom would allegedly be mine. I settle on the front bedroom with a big window to the front yard. I believe this to be a guest room for there was all white sheets and pillows, a small bedside table, a closet and a desk, all void of little to any usage.

While looking around I also stumble upon another bedroom I must have missed before, it looks too small to be a bedroom, only about twenty by fifteen feet in length but it will do for William 'room'.

A few things at a time I bring over first all my clothing then makeup, few bed things, books, my mixing equipment and a few other random things as well as a couple of things from my living room to make everything a little more realistic. By the time I've finished decorating it looks like a real house and I'm hoping no scratch that, praying that Stacie will believe my story that we are still in the process of moving in still.

The clock said I only had ten more minutes until she was supposed to arrive so in preparation I brushed my hair, turned on the TV and flopped down in it. It wasn't long until the bell rang.

I opened the door to reveal Stacie with an armful of clothing "Hey girl!" she says and walks in and plops down on the couch and sorts through the clothes and pulls out a pair of white skinny jeans and a gold shimmery half shoulder top "You are SO wearing this" she says grinning.

"Yea I'm so not wearing that Stacie" I say sitting beside her on the couch that wasn't mine.

She rolls her eyes "Whatever. I like how you decorated by the way, it's homey" she says.

"Um thanks" I say "So let's get this over with" I groan and she laughs.

"Oh come on don't you want…who ever your matched up with to like you?" she asks disbelievingly "You can want people to not like you."

I shrug "If it doesn't affect me I don't care" I say truthfully.

"You know sometimes I doubt they we are from the same species" she says sighing loudly "Come on where's your bedroom, I bet we can find at least one thing we agree on."

I lead her to the room that I had claimed as my bedroom "This is nice" she says approvingly "I mean your old room had its own bathroom and balcony but this is really nice."

"Thanks" I say softly as I straighten my desk area.

"Ok so I brought a bunch of outfits that can be mixed with other tops of bottoms really well" she says holding up a pair of blue skinny jeans "Like this with that dark grey lose tank top you have with the white stars on it?"

I bite my lip and look down "I might kind of like that shirt…" I trail off at Stacie's triumphant look.

"Hey this might not be that hard" Stacie grins as she opens my closet and pulls out the aforementioned shirt then tosses it and the jeans towards me. I reach out and catch them "Put those on and I'll see if I can find any shoes that won't make guys run for the hills." I roll my eyes and do as told, pulling on the clothes and run a hand through my hair.

"See look there's a real girl under all that I hate everyone-ness" she says using her own word making me roll my eyes yet again "Oh come on you could look gorgeous every day, well you look great now but you could be you know approachable, you could be popular and have Jesse" she taunts.

"I don't care if I look stunning, I don't care if people like me and I cannot stress this enough, I don't like Jesse!" I exclaim to Stacie's amused face.

"I know that inner Beca is screaming for outer Beca to let me help you but since outer Beca is being a jerk I'll just help you anyway. You know my birthday is next week and all I want is for one week only, for me to pick out you clothes for five days, whatever days I want" Stacie says finally and smirks at me, knowing that I would quake under the birthday card.

"Stacie" I sigh.

"But Beca it's my birthday!" she protests "And you have to do get me a present and this is what I want, nothing beside this" she declares.

"If I let you do this" I start and she excitedly leans forward and smiles "Then…I don't know what but whatever it is I get it, or don't have to do it or whatever I want" I say spouting out my conditions.

She grins big and rushes over to hug me "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she chants. I sigh and hug her back. "Next week, the week of my birthday, ok?" she asks and I nod "I'll pick out your outfits now and you have to wear them starting Monday. Also today I'm picking what your wearing. And I'm limiting your eyeliner usage so if you come to school with a lot on then we will go to the bathroom and take it all off, deal?"

I sigh but then smile "Deal" I confirm with a nod of my head.

I run my hand over my beach wave curled hair and peer into the mirror as the clock ticks closer and closer to seven. I was wearing minimal makeup on my face, just some eye makeup, light like Stacie specified. I was dressed in the long dark blue skinny jeans and lose tank top like Stacie picked out yesterday, black combat boots and silver hoop earrings.

I still didn't know who I was going out with on this double date and surprisingly that wasn't what frightened me most. What scared me the most was that Stacie had dressed me and I actually thought I looked approachable, normal and maybe even good.

After dinner we would be going to see the movie World War Z, much to my distaste. I was not a fan of movies however this one couldn't be as horrible as others because this one had a thrill factor. I still had bets on what would happen, I had seen the preview, the main character would find a cure for the zombie virus and people would be cured, the end.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by three knocks on the front door of the house I had 'moved' into yesterday. I take a deep breath and smile reassuringly at my reflection in the mirror then walk towards the door. How bad could this guy be? He could be very bad, yep that's reassuring alright. I take one final deep breath then turn the door handle and swing open the door.

Standing there I none other than a dorky, huge grinned, yet sadly good looking Jesse. Without a second thought I attempt to close the door but alas as I look down I see Jesse's foot jammed into the space. He was not going to be my 'date' for the evening.

"Oops you accidently tried to slam the door in my face" he calls joyously.

I edge open the door and make myself look up at him "Hello Jesse" I manage to say as I tightly grasp onto my over the shoulder purse with nothing else to do with my hands.

"Well hello Mrs. Mitchell, you look beautiful tonight" he says all nerdy and gentlemen like. God who was this guy and why was he insistent on following my around like a golden retriever?

"Yes well that's unfortunate because it seems like" I very unbelievingly cough once "I'm coming down with something" I cough again twice.

"Wow faking sick, that's a good sign" he says, a smile playing on his lips.

I roll my eyes and look up at him "What your impending homicide?" I quip sarcastically.

He chuckles then cocks his head to the side and peers at me "No, I was thinking more along the lines of unbearable sexual tension" he smirks at the shocked expression on my face. "I'm guessing you weren't informed about this little arrangement" he guesses.

"No" I shake my head.

He smiles "Well I do suppose the next step in your movication has arrived" he offers his arm to me "Shall we?"

I decline his arm but step outside beside him as I lock then close the door "You're so lucky I promised Stacie" I tell him as we walk towards the convertible parked in the driveway that held Donald and Stacie in the front.

Stacie stands up and shouts "What about Stacie?"

I grin "That you are so dead for setting this up!" I shout back.

This would end either being the worst night ever, the best night ever, or the awkwardness night ever. And the weirdest thing was that I didn't know which I wanted it to be.

* * *

**So Jesse was Beca's mystery date! Did any of you think that it would be him? I also chose that they would see World War Z because that was the last movie I saw in theaters. But not anymore because I saw Catching Fire yesterday and it was I think the best movie I've ever seen! I highly recommend you to see it! **

**Update Schedule:**

**0-5 Reviews = Update Saturday of next week**

**6-10 Reviews = Update Thursday**

**11-15 Reviews = Update Tuesday**

**16-20 Reviews = Update Monday**

**20+ Update this Saturday**

**Please Review and thanks for supporting this story!**

**-Bellabear **


	7. Chapter 7

** It's here! Thanks for all the reviews! It's here: The continuation of the date! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Oh come on Bee, he isn't that bad!" Stacie was protesting as she applied a bubblegum pink lipstick in the girl's bathroom mirror as I stood besides her glaring.

"He's Jesse though, Mr. Juice pouch, movie education, annoying Jesse!" I protest as she shrugs and applies a second coat of lipstick.

"He's also Mr. sexy singer, perfect hair, popular, sweet, Jesse AND he totally has a crush on you" she shoots back.

"He does not have a crush on me" I say and dab at my eye makeup.

"Oh come on, at dinner you too were totally flirting!" she says remembering dinner at the Italian restaurant we had left to go to our movie half an hour ago.

I turn and look at her "He reminds me of a golden retriever" I say plainly.

"Everyone likes golden retrievers!" she says with a laugh and I can't help but smile.

"So you'd like it if your date resembled a yorkie terrier?" I ask sarcastically.

"If he was cute" she reasons and I roll my eyes. "Come on were going to miss the movie" Stacie says taking my arm and pulling me towards the door.

"I'm only here for the food" I point out as I'm dragged out of the bathroom.

We walk towards the front where the guys stand next in line to buy snacks.

"So Beca, what candy do you want? Gummy worms, snow caps, maybe some air heads?" Jesse asks with his childish smile.

"I'm buying myself some Fruit Snacks" I say emphasizing the word myself, I didn't want this to be a date. Also a little secret about myself, I am in love with fruit snacks.

He gives me a look "Oh come on, let my buy" he whines.

"Nope" I say popping the p and hand the cashier five dollars to buy my candy. Damn everything cost so much at the movies!

"You Ms. Mitchell are no fun" Jesse says then smirks "But I'm still buying popcorn and soda."

I give in but glare at him for the next minute or so, only half serious. We purchase out snacks and then are directed to the left where our movie is to be showed. We walk with our arms full of calories and chat about meaningless things like how annoying this one substitute teacher is, why pizza really is healthy for you, whether Miley Cyrus is being herself or a freaking crazy weirdo and other things that don't mean a thing.

It's been a while since I've just not cared really. William was safely at his friend's house, a danger free environment and I wasn't at home either and I could just be a teenager. I could just be me and I haven't had that privilege in a long time.

We enter through the heavy theater doors and make our way up the set of stairs leading up to the top. We find our seats in the middle of the very back row with Donald sitting on the right then Stacie, me and Jesse on the end.

The lights dim slowly and we all munch on our popcorn in anticipation as we watch the entertaining trailers. The movie finally begins and I find myself not hating the movie as much as I thought I would. Instead of watching as intently as Jesse though, I find myself watching him as he stare at the screen with eyes full of wonder.

He really loves his movies doesn't he? He basically worships them like a religion and I can see him mouthing certain parts that must have been in the trailers (how many times did he watch the trailers? The world may never know) like a prayer.

I'm not scared easily and I'm not now but things that pop out make me flinch and Jesse grin down at me. Stacie, who I've seen laugh at the scariest parts of the scariest movies out there, is cuddled into Donald's arms, hiding her face and actually shaking slightly.

Damn that girl deserved an Oscar for acting; I would have believed she was truly terrified if I didn't know the fearless brunette myself. As I glance over at her once more, she sees me and winks smugly. I turn back to the front grinning at my best friend's insanity.

The movie finally ends and with it the end of Stacie impromptu cuddling session and the end of our excuse to scarf down popcorn. The lights brighten and we stand then make our way to the exit.

"I hate to admit it but that wasn't the worse movie I've ever seen" I admit as we walk towards the front of the building.

"It's working" I hear Jesse murmur to himself excitedly. Nerd.

"Let's do the photo booth!" Stacie exclaims as we round the corner and the photo booth sits there in all its three dollar per picture glory.

Donald shrugs "Sure babe, you guys in?" he asks Jesse and I. I cant help but notice how Stacie's cheeks redden when Donald calls her babe.

We end up following them and waiting outside while Stacie and Donald take their first picture together. Donald exits the booth after the first photo in the strip of four has been taken and Stacie yanks me in with her to take the second. We both grin wildly as the light flashes and the picture is taken. Stacie almost jumps out of the booth next and before I can form another thought Jesse stumbles in, apparently have been pushed.

He shrugs then grins "Picture time" he says.

I agree and we squish together and prepare for the photo much to my rapidly beating hearts happiness. When the screen freezes with the picture soon to be printed out, it shows me sticking my tongue out and smiling and Jesse cross-eyed with his head touching mine.

Before I can react we are both attacked on either side by Donald and Stacie who squish into the booth and press us both together even more as we all pose for the third picture. I'm laughing so much all I can do is press a hand over my mouth to stop the giggles, Jesse blushes pink at the proximity to me but rests his head between his thumb and pointer finger in one of those serious poses while Donald slides his glasses down his nose slightly and Stacie hugs me.

The picture shows all of us grinning happily and I think it's one of the best ever taken. I don't see the picture until I have the photo strip in my hand because I had almost died laughing after the set of pictures.

We each get a strip which cost extra because of the amount but defiantly worth it. We exit the theater with smiles on our faces and the night wind whipping at our hair. And it might have been my imagination but I could almost swear that Jesse was staring at me for a moment.

* * *

"I surprisingly enough didn't hate tonight" I reveal as I close the car door behind me and look up at 'my' house in front of me sad that the night had already ended.

"Enough to go out again?" Stacie asks hopefully.

I smirk "Probably not unless you have another birthday you can guilt me with" I say and turn towards the house I have claimed. "Oh and um…thanks nerd" I call back.

He grins and says "Night Beca, see you Monday!" and I think my heart melts. No Beca it doesn't! But it so does, I feel like butterflies are using heavy artillery against my stomach. Beca you don't do relationships. I was lying to myself, and I was fine with that.

* * *

Monday came and with it the threat of the ridiculous deal I had made with Stacie.

I peer into the closest of the house I had illegally moved into and pull out the shirt Stacie had chosen. It was a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a white flowy tank top with ruffles and a pair of matching white flats. Stacie said she didn't want to go too different at first so I was only wearing a pair of silver studs and still a little more than normal (for most other girls) eyeliner. My parents never go into my room anyways so they won't notice that I had just about completely moved out.

I sigh and shoulder my backpack; glad that William was already at school so he didn't have to see me like this. I begin my walk to the end of the street to board my bus and see Jesse so a double take as he leans against the stop sign surrounded by his friends.

He leaves the group much to the distaste of his snobby friends and walks towards me with a huge grin plastered onto his face "Damn Beca" he remarks.

I roll my eyes and do a little bow "However I see that your followers don't approve" I say glancing at the scowling group.

"Well I'm sure it'll work on my nerd group" he says smirking "Come on, I'll introduce you, don't worry they don't bite."

He leads me towards the group as I stay a step behind him warily "Hey guys this is Beca" he explains the points out each individual in the crowd "This is Savannah, Nick, Haley, Paisley, Drin, Charlie, Drake, Greg and Steven." I give a little wave and a glare as the girls who ganged up on me in the bathroom glare back. "Alright, maybe not" Jesse says after a girl murmurs bitch. He puts a hand on either shoulder and steers me away from the group.

"Well they might actually bite but my nerd squad, which you have met, actually likes you" Jesse reassures me.

I look down at myself in disgust "I look awful" I groan.

Jesse gets a strange look in his deep, dark, mesmerizing, sweet, kind, beautiful…stop it Beca! He gets a strange look in his eyes and says "You do not, you look great. Now shut up and enjoy it" he says smirking.

"Oh every girl's dream guy" I say sarcastically.

He smiles and tugs his collared shirt forward confidently "I know that was sarcasm but its true" he complements himself. "So you really don't like what Stacie picked out for you?" he asks.

"Are you kidding?" I ask dumbfounded "It looks like basic white girl threw up on me."

"Basic white girl?" Jesse asks amusedly curious.

"You don't know about that?" I ask "Well it's a stereotype that is true. Girls that always straighten their hair, wear skinny jeans from ridiculously expensive stores that only sell size negative three and under, are addicted to instagram and star bucks basically bleach blonde bitchy clones" I explain smiling sarcastically sweet.

"I see" Jesse says slowly "And why am I just learning of this now?"

"Not sure, you should be an expert by now" I say after rolling my eyes then walk towards the slowly approaching school bus.

He stands there for a moment then rushes up to my side "What do you mean I should be an expert by now?" he asks and I can detect some anger in his smooth voice.

"Sorry to break it to you buddy but your little followers are mean and annoying and they are all almost totally the same like total clones and their just so freaking obsessed with the most pointless things" I say casually as I wait for the person in front of me to climb onto the bus.

"Because you don't like someone doesn't mean that they are clones" Jesse says slipping past me and climbing onto the bus in front of me now angrier.

I climb onto the bus and scoot onto the aisle side of the seat we shared. I always sat by the window, it was just what we did and it felt different.

"Look ok, I'm sorry but their like that to me so that's my opinion, you can have your own if you want" I say and he calms down slightly "But once in the bathroom they cornered me and tried to warn me away from you, just for the record."

He snorts and the tension is gone "Alright their pretty bad" he agrees laughing and I join in. Jesse was back to his weird, nerdy annoying self.

Before we even stop laughing a screech and horns sound outside the bus and my chest tightens in fear. What was going on? A moment later it is as if everything is in slow motion. The weak metal wall of the bus behind the set of empty seats across from Jesse and I bends in and leaves the mold of a car pressed three feet into the wall of the bus as the entire vehicle shakes with the impact.

Shrieks come from the back and front of the bus but none come from Jesse or I. The smell of smoke takes over and soon enough that's all I can see too. I can just make out Jesse's worried face through the dark plumes billowing through the bus. A hand grasps mine tightly and looking up I realize that it belongs to Jesse. I squeeze back. A moment later I manage to make out the faint outline of a tractor trailer plowing forward with no hope of stopping in time towards the badly damaged bus.

Then things get really bad.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Don't you just love those? **

**Happy late Thanksgiving to all of you though and I want to say what I am so incredibly thankful for and I think that you should too in your little review box. I am so very thankful for all of you who support this story. Every single favorite, follow, review and even every singer view makes me so so happy. Sometimes I will just go to the page where you can see your views and just click refresh over and over and grin every time there is a higher number in the box. Thank you so much for supporting this story you don't know how much this means to me, I love you guys! :o)**

**I'm also so happy to reveal that Beca's Hidden Life is the fourth most popular story in the entire Pitch Perfect category! That is all you guys! **

**I will update when I get how about 18 reviews, ok? I didn't like my old system so I'm trying this one out. It's such a long time with no update if you don't review *the incredibly weird author baited the amazing readers into reviewing*. Haha i'm a weirdo, see you soon (maybe;)! xoxo**

**~Bellabear~**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Before we even stop laughing a screech and horns sound outside the bus and my chest tightens in fear. What was going on? A moment later it is as if everything is in slow motion. The weak metal wall of the bus behind the set of empty seats across from Jesse and I bends in and leaves the mold of a car pressed three feet into the wall of the bus.

Then things get really bad.

* * *

I had always heard that when something bad happened that it was all a blur and sometimes you never even remembered the occurrences of the time.

This wasn't like that.

I was aware of every shard of glass that shattered from the windows of the bus and flew through the air. I was aware of the screams of every passenger and was aware that the bus had been pushed into its side, trapping Jesse and I against the amazingly not shattered window as crushed medal contained us in a small cube.

"Jesse" I try to say but it comes out as more of a whimper.

There isn't a response but I can feel his rapid breathing so I know he's ok, probably just a little shocked, ok a lot shocked. Instead I try and focus on calming myself down and checking for injuries. The impromptu box we were caged in was about five by four feet and we were squished against the tin wall and unbroken window with debris making its home among us.

Darkness clouded my vision and what I think is rain trickles through into the mess of twisted metal, a storm seems appropriate given the circumstances. All I can make out is a faint silhouette of Jesse squished beside me but he looks ok.

Do I have any injuries? I move around slightly to feel an intense burning around my ankle. It feels broken, oh damn what will my dad say? Ok stay calm Beca. My distraction from my father comes in the form of an already badly bruised shoulder promising that the worse is yet to come.

"Jesse" I try again, this time my voice staying strong but still quiet.

There is no answer again, but after a rustling of the fallen debris his strong hand clutches mine and I feel the sweetest relief.

"Are you hurt?" comes his gruff but weary and worried voice. I cling to the three words like a lifeline, before I was feeling as if despite everyone else in the bus, I was completely and utterly alone but his three words calm me.

"I'll be fine" I respond, my voice cracking as I slightly jostle my ankle as I try to sit up "Are you ok?" I struggle to ask.

He chuckles once, a strangled but not horrible sounding noise. "My head hurts" he whines and he actually sounds like himself for a moment.

"Baby" I accuse and with much pain I pull myself into a sitting position, leaning fully against the roof turned wall while sitting on one leg with my hurt foot set our before me. "Jesse are you able to get up? We need to get out of here, I smell smoke" I finish looking around in worry.

Through the darkness I see Jesse's silhouette move to mirror my earlier actions with seemingly no difficulty.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asks sounding almost desperate while placing a hand on my leg as he searches for me in the dark.

"Jesse I'm ok but uh…I think I hurt my ankle" I say gauging his reaction carefully. All I hear is a slow exhale of breath and so I continue quickly "But we can't focus on that now, we have to get out of here Jesse."

He stands, ducking to keep from moving any of the dented metal from its precarious position above us. He leans down over me so I can feel his warm breath on my face and it's as if I'm in a trance. I'm brought out of my daze when Jesse's arms scoop under me and lift me into his warm embrace, cuddled close to his chest.

"I'm going to get you out of here" he whispers down to me.

After finding a twisted cylinder from the ground, Jesse drives it through the now flimsy sheet of tin. It slides apart quickly and after much persuasion from Jesse, breaks apart to reveal the gray sky that to me was equivalent to the most beautiful sunset.

Jesse, while still clutching me in his arms, steps out into the light rain and freezing wind that whips my hair around my face. Large evergreen trees face us, heavy snow weighing down the dark green boughs. To the other side of the overturned bus I hear a shout of "I see someone!" and a moment later at least ten people are around us.

To me this event seemed like it had lasted hours long, maybe even days but in reality it had only been less than ten minutes. Ten minutes of not knowing if death was an improvement over the dark confined space. Only ten minutes.

With a dazed half smile on my face I let myself be handed over to someone. I catch sight of Jesse in the light for the first time and see that he has a long cut across the side of his face, ranging from about an inch to the right of his eye to the edge of his jaw line. His curly brown hair is matted to his forehead with dark blood yet he carried me out of the bus, saving me from most likely death.

"I'm going to get you out of here" I hear in my head before it lolls back and darkness becomes my new reality "I'm going to get you out of here"

* * *

"Yes Chloe I'm fine" I reassure a frantic Chloe through the hospital phone "Yes I broke my foot" I say after another long expanse of time where Chloe was chattering away worriedly "Only two bones in it, little ones. And my wrist, just one bone there."

I had been in the hospital for I think around four hours but I was unconscious so I'm not sure. Jesse and I, as well as many others who were on the bus were here mostly for rest with only two people with bad injuries. The worst injuries were a broken leg and two fractured ribs, nothing too serious.

I had broken two bones in my foot and would have to wear a cast for the next couple weeks until I could graduate to a wrap. Either way I would still have to use crutches which would be so embarrassing. To add to the annoyance I would also have to wear a brace on my wrist, at least it wasn't a cast.

Chloe had tried to reach me while I was sleeping, of course thinking that I had died or the more dramatic thing in the little ginger head of hers. There were eighteen phone calls, twenty two text messages and about a dozen face-book posts. The girl had a lot of time on her hands.

The room I was in was fairly large with beige walls, white tile floor and light green curtains. I was alone right now, with no doctors buzzing about asking if I felt better or people from my school practically begging me not to sue them; if they kept annoying my I might. I was cuddled in the soft blankets, propped up with my pillows as I stared out the window as the rain came down in sheets and talked to Chloe.

Of course my parents, although notified of the accident, were not here. I vaguely remember my father talking (or rather shouting) to my mother about some teacher thing he was doing for the week and me feeling sweet relief, a whole week without him and my mother who would be accompanying him. Taking care of William would be easier without them there; I already took care of him when they were here.

Now the sweet break may be turned into painful isolation, not only having to take care of William but also myself while being alone…it wouldn't be good.

I actually rather liked it here though, alone but with Chloe virtually, in a calming room with food and no worries although a little (ok a lot) of pain. It still beat home.

"Two bones in your foot! And your wrist!" she almost screams, making me hold the phone away from my ear in order to save its ability to hear, so much for my calming moment. She still meant well so all I could do was chuckle at the redhead and she huffed in annoyance at me 'not taking this seriously', I think I would be taking it the most seriously, it was my foot!

I look towards the doorway to see a freshly clothed and bandaged Jesse walking towards my with a soft smile settled on his perfect lips. I smile back at him and let out a tense breath I didn't know I was holding. I give him a little wave as he settles down on the side of my bed.

"Yea Chloe?" I interject, stopping her from her next twelve minute rant while not talking my eyes off Jesse "Yea hey, I'm pretty tired I'll see you at school probably Friday. Yes I think I'll be there, it is only three day you'll live. I wouldn't tell you if I didn't think I would be there. Yea tell Stacie that I'll wear her pretty clothes next week and sorry for ruining these. Ok bye red" I finish and let out a breath then set the phone back in its receiver.

"Hi" I remark breathlessly.

Jesse chuckles "You're sure your ok?" he asks keeping the small relieved smile on his face.

"Aside from Chloe's excessive talking I'm one hundred percent, but what about you, I saw your head" I remind him while running my hand nervously along the smooth sheets of my bed. It's then that I realize his leg is pushed up against mine and how close he really is to me.

"Nah" he shrugs me off, playing it cool like the nerd he totally is "I get hurt like that all the time" he lies.

"Yeah defiantly with all your extreme sports like singing and watching movies, You're such a nerd, truth please?" I demand, chuckling at his idiocy.

His modest cool pose slouches and he grins a little grin at me "It hurts like hell" he confesses "I have a minor concussion" he holds his thumb and forefinger an inch apart and says what I said to Chloe just minutes ago "Little one."

It's time for me to make my own confession "I was really worried about you" I find the courage to admit.

In my whole time knowing Jesse Swanson I've seen him nerdy, like when he is when introducing me to a new movie and spouting face after fact about it. I've seen him flirty, like he was when we were at the movies that one night. I've seen him excited like a golden retriever, whenever I admit to not hating a movie or when I allow another movie night at his house. I have seen his over confident, like when he was preparing to sing that day in the tree. I've even seen Jesse scared like on the bus right before impact.

I could go on doing this for hours but long story short, I've seen Jesse be a lot of things but never, not once until now, have I ever seen Jesse Swanson nervous.

"Beca…" he pauses, his light pink blush covering his tanned face "I need to tell you something."

* * *

_**What is Jesse going to say? Only I know because I am the author, mwahahahaha! I'm going to be in a parade tomorrow (now today-I wrote that on Saturday) and I have 0% of the next chapter written although I've thought about it a lot, so I may not be able to update but once I get...20 reviews I will update. I know this is a huge amount but you guys went 120% last time and I think you can do it again.**_

_**Also I have a little, ok a HUGE problem, I have no idea what to get my crush turned boyfriend (girlish squeal) for Christmas! I cant get him clothes because it doesn't seem right because were just recently going out, nothing semimetal either because of the same reason. He's getting an I-Phone before X-mas and he likes Ohio State (Like me, go red!) but not THAT much, but kinda. have looked on the internet for ever and I cant find anything good. His brother goes out with my BFF and they all share a phone for the time being and he texted from there asking my friend if I liked jewelry so I have to get him something really good but not too big because of the same reason again. Please so Axe suggestions or and bodily thing. Please help me!**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you'll like the next chapter because I have smiles planned.**_

_**~Bellabear~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyyyy! I hope you like the chapter and had a happy New Year! I had the best, details below! :D Oh and I'm so sorry it's been so long but we all know how crazy it's been! And along with being busy, I'm so sorry about not updating my other stories for this long, they've been a work in progress for a long time but I'm trying to make them into chapters as you read this:) Barden Academy will most likely be updated tonight and Lives of the Swanson's tonight or tomorrow:) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**So I was re-editing the last chapter, forgetting that I already published it, and long story short I re-wrote a lot of it. One of the parts I added in is a big thing in the long run so in a this is the revision. Sorry!**

* * *

In my whole time knowing Jesse Swanson I've seen him nerdy, like when he is when introducing me to a new movie and spouting face after fact about it. I've seen him flirty, like he was when we were at the movies that one night. I've seen him excited like a golden retriever, whenever I admit to not hating a movie or when I allow another movie night at his house. I have seen his over confident, like when he was preparing to sing that day in the tree. I've even seen Jesse scared like on the bus right before impact.

I could go on doing this for hours but long story short, I've seen Jesse be a lot of things but never, not once until now, have I ever seen Jesse Swanson nervous.

"Beca…" he pauses, his light pink blush covering his tanned face "I need to tell you something."

* * *

Jesse:

She looks at me somewhat confused and lets out a single adorable giggle "Well don't leave me hanging" she says in effort to make me laugh.

It works; I can feel my face pull into a classic Jesse grin. "Ok then, I uh" I start but am extremely unfortunately interrupted.

"Beca!" my mother exclaims as she bursts in the door and quickly leaning over Beca in worry, bumping me off so he was standing beside my bed "Are you alright? They wouldn't tell us anything!" she continues half hysterical.

"No, no I'm fine" Beca assures and smirks at me who is being completely ignored by my mother "I broke my foot and wrist but I'm fine."

"Honey!" she huffs, running a hand over Beca's hair "That is not fine!"

I look at Beca disbelievingly but I can detect more than a hint of sadness on my face "I'm okay mom, don't worry. Me your only son, in the same crash, but don't worry I'm-"I try, attempting to cover up my annoyance at not telling Beca.

My mother cuts me off "Quit your blabbering" she commands but wraps her arms lightly around me and squeezes me once "I know you're okay because your head is hard as hell" she jokes then detaches herself from me.

"Honey, where are your parents?" she asks resting on the edge of Beca's bed.

"They're at a teacher thing far away, they won't be home until Sunday" she reveals.

She pats her leg soothingly "You can't stay home by yourself with your broken bones for so long. Honey you're staying the week with us, I insist." Beca goes to protest but my mom stops her with a finger pointed at her "I'm not taking no for an answer."

Beca smiles at her, probably now knowing how I came to be the weirdo Jesse she knows and hopefully loves "I would love to stay at your house Linda" She says and my mother smiles triumphal.

"Oh and Beca your little brother is outside with my husband and Mia, do you want to see him?" she asks.

"Oh yes defiantly" Beca confirms and my mom walks away to collect her little brother.

For a moment Beca and I are left alone in the room and I smirk over at her "So Beca" I says, his confidence sky high but not reaching his eyes.

"Oh god" Beca says leaning back on her pillows as I annoy her.

I smirk, the glow never leaving my face and say "So I guess for the week we're going to be roommates."

"Sadly" she comments.

"Of come on you know you're going to love it" I tell her grinning and slipping back onto the edge of her bed again just to feel the heat radiating from her "Were going to watch movies, eat ridiculous amounts of popcorn, root beer and candy because were injured and for no other reason, and I'm going to get you to sing again so I can recruit you for the Treble Makers" I tell her happily "Treble as in trouble, like trouble makers".

"First of all, no, yes, no and Treble Makers?" she asks.

I shrug "The name of our acapella group. Key word-Our" I point out smugly.

"No dude" she says shaking her head no.

I grin "I'll make pancakes" I bait her.

"Then again I COULD be persuaded" she decides.

* * *

Beca and I had been released from the hospital around five o'clock that evening. We had stopped by her house so she could pick up her and her brothers things. And by she could pick up a few things; I mean I had to carry out what I suspect to be half of her house. The girl needed to learn how to pack fewer things.

Now it was six fifteen (we got home at six) and we were all finally relaxed at our various places throughout my house. My dad was busily typing away at his computer; my mom was making dinner in the kitchen using her wizard powers to turn an empty fridge into a dinner for six and my little sister Mia and William were playing a board game in her room.

And what was I doing? I was nervously sitting in my room, re-combing my hair and fixing my shirt every few minutes in anticipation to go downstairs and talk to Beca. Yeah I know I'm a coward, we were talking a few hours ago, but she was Beca. Beca was perfect; beautiful (although she didn't seem to know it), smart (even though she didn't try that often, I knew), acted as if sarcasm was her second language and so many other things but mainly she was different and that was what I liked most about her.

'Oh come on Jesse just go talk to her' my mind reasoned. I could ask her if she needed help unpacking her things she brought if she hadn't finished yet. My mind made me stand and walk out of my room down to the living room, unwillingly I might add.

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" my mom asks from the behind the kitchen counter (we have one of those open kitchens) "Your head feel alright?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, your being nice to me?" I ask playfully.

She rolls her eyes and turns back to the stove "I was trying to but I don't like how it feels, don't worry, I won't do it anymore" she says shrugging as she stirs whatever lies in the pot.

I laugh then start making my way towards the guest room where Beca would be staying for the week. I take a deep breath when the guestroom door comes into sight. I assume the confident Jesse position and knock (dun da dun dun da, dun da!) my special weirdo knock Beca pretends to hate.

"I'm not getting up, come in" says Beca lazily from inside.

I hesitantly open the door and see Beca sprawled out on the still made bed with her wrist and foot delicately placed but the rest of her body was flung about.

"Have you moved since we got back?" I ask seeing her unopened suitcase on the floor.

She scoffs "Why would I do that?" she asks sarcastically.

It's then that I notice all the bruises on her body. "Damn Beca you're…your body…your really bruised up Bec" I finally say.

She looks down at her body almost casually, as if she hadn't even noticed yet "Oh yeah, well that sucks a little bit" she says then lets her head flop back onto the bed.

I don't talk for a minute so she does instead "Not to sound rude or anything, because we both know that I do that a lot, but why are you here Jesse?" she asks.

"I was wondering if you needed any help unpacking and getting settled in" I defend with a smirk; it was adorable how she pulled herself up and into a ball.

She shakes her head slightly back and forth deciding "Hey what the hell, sure" she decides.

I reach down and take her good hand, helping her to the edge of the bed where she then hesitantly stands "Cool" she remarks then hobbles away from me and to her suitcase.

She stands beside the suitcase down on the floor, reaching down without bending much. She groans in annoyance.

"Want me to get that?" I ask laughing "Are your arms too short little dinosaur?"

She flicks me off and sits back down on the bed, meaning for me to go ahead. I lug the bag onto the bed beside her.

"Where can I put my stuff?" she asks.

I turn around and pull open a drawer beside me, one of an entire dresser "In here" I tell her"What first?"

She unzips the suitcase and opens it partly. I go to open it all the way so it will be easier to move the things.

"No" she says holding her hands over the unopened flap.

"What?" I asked confused "You're not hiding a gun in there are you?" I ask playfully.

She rolls her eyes but I can also see a pink blush rising in her cheeks "Think Jesse" she says annoyed.

I do what she says. She doesn't want me to see what's in her suitcase. What could be so bad? Well what's usually in someone's suitcase? Shirts, pants, underwear, and for girls bras…oh, wow I'm an idiot.

Now I could play this like I'm embarrassed, which I totally am, or I could assume the confident dorky Jesse. I pick the later.

"Oh, I'm just helping you out Beca" I say waggling my eyebrows suggestively.

She pretends to act annoyed but I can see her blushing too. "Shut up Jesse, turn around and I'll do it" she says pointing for me to turn.

"And if I don't want to" I taunt.

Her jaw tightens "Then I'll tell everyone at school that you teared up at the end of the Breakfast Club" she threatens smugly.

"How did you know about that!" I exclaim possibly jumping in the air a little bit.

She scoffs "You think I actually watch the movie" she laughs. I don't laugh but stand there with an amused expression on my face. She stops laughing then points again "Turn" she commands.

I comply and hear scuffling as she deposits her handful of bras and underwear into the top drawer then slams it shut. When I turn around I see Beca sitting sarcastically (I didn't know that was possible, but she Beca so, what are you going to do?) elegantly on the bed smirking.

"Ok now I'm not moving for the rest of your time here" she says flopping back onto the bed and curling up.

We spend the rest of the time until dinner together, her telling me what to do and doing what she said-putting her clothes in the drawers according to command. Looking back on it now it seems like Beca is being mean by making me do things but she had a broken foot and it was fun actually talking to her for close to an hour.

Also looking back I can't even tell you what we talked about, just that we talked so, so much and I loved every minute. I liked her way more than I should and I even confided in Bengi and Donald about it, it was my bad asking them for advice anyway, they were no help. Damn though I was like a loving puppy or an obsessed fan girl.

I needed to get a handle on this.

But what if I couldn't?

I would be okay with that.

* * *

Beca:

I wake to soft morning light filtering through the window in the Swanson's guest bedroom. Judging by the brightness I would say it was around ten or eleven a.m.

My mixing equipment was laid on a desk table beside the queen sized bed I was currently stretched out on. Beside it was a dresser and beside that a large window. Other than that nothing else was in the tiny green room. I guess I would have to entertain myself with whatever was outside the room. Like Jesse.

Yawning, I struggle out of bed and tug my comfortable blue captain America (I got it as a birthday present and it was soft-it doesn't mean I've seen the movie) tank top and matching short pajama shorts into place. When I try and walk I stumble and remember about my foot. Begrudgingly I take my crutch and with it pad across the cold wood floor and out the door into the living room.

By now Jesse's dad would have left for work as well as Jesse's mom, taking the kids with her to be dropped off at school. It was just Jesse and I in the big house, all alone. Stop it brain!

The aroma of bacon and pancakes drift past my nose and I'm lead to the kitchen where I find Jesse flipping pancakes…shirtless. He wore long pale blue pajama pants but that was all. His hair was all which ways, seeming like he had just woken up and his outstanding six-pack, even though I could just catch a glimpse, just…was there, making me drool more than the smell of bacon was.

He turns to me a grins widely "Hey there she is" he says scanning me over "Nice shirt" he comments smugly looking at the captain America shirt "I thought you didn't like movies, huh Beca?"

"Shut up, it was a present and it's really soft, there's no way in hell I'm getting rid of this" I tell him while rolling my eyes "Get cooking, I want bacon" I demand half jokingly as I go to stand by his side. "Chocolate chips?" I observe questioningly while looking hungrily at the batter.

"Is there a problem with them?" he asks almost tauntingly.

I pout slightly "They're my favorite" I tell him then walk towards the living room as he laughs.

After watching five minutes of George Lopez, Jesse walks out of the kitchen with two plates piled high with pancakes, bacon, and grilled strawberries. In his other hand he balances two glasses of apple juice, the butter and syrup. He sets them down on the coffee table beside me and stands there waiting with his arms held out to his sides. I go along with his dorky performance and clap as he bows.

"Thank you, thank you" he chorus's like the nerd he is.

I roll my eyes "What are we doing today?" I question before I take a big bite of a pancake.

"Well my mom wants me to build my little sister a tree house so I could find a way for you to help out with that, little Ms. crutchy." he jokes.

"Yet to be determined, and other than that?" I ask.

"Movies of course" he says as if it was obvious, which I guess for Jesse it was "More food made by the amazing cool which is me, um we could practice for acapella which you are defiantly joining, and talk about dressing up for Halloween" he smirks "And also begin to build a tree house for my little sister."

"I will watch one movie, and one movie only, I'm perfectly fine with the food, acapella um no and Halloween no." I tell him before attacking my breakfast once again "And wait, build a tree house? Were somewhat injured at the moment."

He gives me a pleading look "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeee Beca! Just sing me one song, one and Halloween, well we can talk about that later, William needs you to come" he begs "Oh and yeah, Mia wants it done by Wednesday of next week because it is apparently her and William's anniversary and their going to spend the night in there and play board games."

"So we have to build it?" I ask incredulously "I have a broken foot for gods sake!"

"Calm down I have pulleys" he says then sees the look I'm giving him "Chill out I'll take care of you. It'll be fun, I promise. Now singing time" he says grinning childishly.

I shake my head no and go for my pancakes again but Jesse snatches away the plate before I can.

"Jesse" I whine hungrily.

He waves the plate high above my head "Just sing one song Bec, better yet just one verse" he reasons.

I pause "What verse" I question skeptically.

"I love Rock N Roll" he decides. I knew the song; very well actually, I really liked the song as well as most Rock N Roll.

I look at him "And then you'll give me my food back?" I ask.

He grins, looking pleased that I chose to comply to his annoying wishes "I swear" he promises.

I look around a moment before beginning. I take a deep breath then begin finally. "I love rock n' roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby. I love rock n' roll, so come an' take your time an' dance with me" I belt out, starting shyly but gaining confidence as I sing.

"Your voice really is amazing Bec" he says appraising me after I go silent.

I smile "Thanks" I say shyly. "Wait hey, what were you going to say at the hospital before your mom came in? You never told me" I say.

The nervousness is back again "Oh just that uh, sorry about what happened" he says "If I wasn't an ass to you and made you sit on the other side of the seat you wouldn't be so hurt" he confesses.

"Jesse" I say "We both know that wherever I would be in that bus, I would get hurt, I mean seriously I still need a car seat" I joke lightening the mood. He chuckles and I know that it is working. "Plus I would be worse if you didn't drag me out and thanks for that" I say shyly.

"Can we just say were even?" he asks.

I roll my eyes "Fine, now give me my freaking pancakes."

* * *

**Did you like it? Sorry about there being no confession of love from Jesse but I have way too much drama planned before they can get together. Actually I originally wrote the chapter with Jesse doing just that but I couldn't right it, I just couldn't. **

**I gave this fanfiction world a little day off, or a happy day, so tell me what you think about that please. **

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**I'm thinking of writing a new Pitch Perfect fanfic!**

**Well more than thinking, I've already wrote 3000+ words for it but I'm going to tell all of my stories about the story before I publist it. I might wait until 2014 to submit it, but that's yet to be determined.**

**This is 12+ years into the future of Beca's life. Beca left mid year from Barden to peruse her dream of DJ-ing but it failed so she became a 6th grade teacher with help from her dad. She had an 11 year old daughter and is getting a new assistant teacher any day now, who could it be and who is Bella's (her daughter, named after the Bellas) dad?**

**Does it sound interesting? I may put it out sooner but I want to know if it's a good idea.**

* * *

**Sorry about the revision thing!**

* * *

**I have exciting New Years news! I had my first kiss!(cue the girlish shriek)! It was like 12:20 am on Jan 1st and all me and my friends bf and mine plus like 6 other people were playing truth or dare (his arm was around me and my legs were crossed over his, it was so cute) and I was dared to kiss him and I'm like (while blushing) "I'm ok" and he was like "come on, please?" (he really wanted me to kiss him) and I almost freaked out then and there.**

**I had my head all nodded down because I was all blushy and my friend says "Then you kiss her" and he kissed me half sideways and it was adorable. Then later on I was more comfortable and we were dared to kiss again and we were still sitting together and he paused for a second and out faces were like four inches apart in in my head and apparently out loud, I've been told, I said 'screw it' and kissed him. **

**The last 2 night I've been going to sleep with this stupid grin on my face. Oh my god I'm so weird but I don't care! :)))))))))))))))))) Does anyone else have any first kiss stories they'd like to share?**

**But could we please make it to close to 20 reviews on this chapter? Could it be my Christmas present from my wonderful internet friends?**

**Happy holidays! I love you guys!**

**~Bellabear~**


	10. Whoops!

So I was re-editing the last chapter, forgetting that I already published it, and long story short I re-wrote a lot of it. One of the parts I added in is a big thing in the long run so in a few minutes i'm going to replace the chapter before this with the new one. Sorry!

~Bellabear~


End file.
